headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf by Night 1
| next = ''Werewolf by Night'' #2 }} "Eye of the Beholder" is the first issue of volume 1 of the Werewolf by Night ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The issue was written by Gerry Conway with cover and interior artwork by Mike Ploog and inker Frank Chiaramonte. It was lettered by John Costanza and edited by Editor-in-Chief Roy Thomas. No colorist was credited for this issue. The storyline from this issue picks up from the events of the werewolf's last appearance in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4. Synopsis Due to the actions of a mutant gorgon named Marlene Blackgar, the Werewolf has been turned into solid stone. However, as the sun rises, he transforms back into flesh and blood (as well as back into Jack Russell). Buck Cowan finds Jack on the beach, and brings him back to his house. Jack tells Buck that he still possesses the Darkhold. As the two talk, Jack receives a frantic telephone call from Lissa. She arranges to meet up with him at Buck's place. Little does Jack realize that Marlene is forcing Lissa to set Jack up. She wants to regain the dark grimoire for herself. Marlene, Strug and her invalid father, Miles, find Jack and manage to capture him. Jack succeeds in escaping just as the moon begins to rise. He races away from the Blackgar home, leaving Buck and Lissa still captive. Turning into the werewolf, he circles back and enters the castle. He engages in a brutal struggle with Strug, and Marlene fires her gun at both of them. Stug takes the fatal hit and falls over dead. Facing Jack, Marlene removes her sunglasses intent on turning him back into stone. The werewolf lunges out of the way, and Marlene accidentally catches her own reflection in a wall-mounted mirror. Both her father and she are instantly turned to stone. Buck Cowan takes possession of the "statues" and donates them to the Santa Monica Art Museum. Appearances Featured characters * Jack Russell Supporting characters * Buck Cowan * Lissa Russell * Phillip Russell Antagonists * Marlene Blackgar * Miles Blackgar * Strug Minor characters * None Races * Humans * Mutant gorgons * Werewolves Locations * California :* Los Angeles :* Venice Beach :* 2394 Venice Boulevard :* Santa Monica Items * The Darkhold Vehicles * None Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1. * CCA approved. * The tagline for this issue is "Full Moon Rise -- Werewolf Kill!". * Story continues from ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4. * Inker Frank Chiaramonte is credited as Frank Monte in this issue. * Letterer John Costanza is credited as Jon Costa in this issue. * Fictional mascot Irving Forbush is credited as "stone-cutter" in this issue. * This issue takes place over the course of two days (the second and third nights of the full moon). * Jack Russell appeared last in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4. * Buck Cowan appeared last in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4. * Lissa Russell appeared last in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4. * Final appearances for Marlene Blackgar (turned to stone in this issue), Miles Blackgar (turned to stone in this issue) and Strug (dies in this issue). Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:1972 comic book issues Category:Roy Thomas/Editor-in-Chief Category:Gerry Conway/Writer Category:Mike Ploog/Penciler Category:Frank Chiaramonte/Inker Category:Mike Ploog/Cover artist Category:Mike Ploog/Cover inker Category:John Costanza/Cover letterer Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Roy Thomas/Editor Category:Comics with plot summaries